fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero GX
F-Zero GX is a futuristic racing video game for the Nintendo Gamecube console. Developed by Sega's Amusement Vision department, it was released in Japan, Europe and North America, in 2003. Its arcade counterpart, F-Zero AX, utilizes hardware conceived from a business alliance between Nintendo, Namco and Sega. F-Zero GX runs on an enhanced version of the engine that powered Super Monkey Ball. The game is considered and ranked as one of the best racers of its time and the greatest racer on the GameCube platform. F-Zero GX is the fifth installment in the F-Zero series and the successor to F-Zero X. The game continues the series' difficult, high-speed racing style, retaining the basic gameplay and control system from the Nintendo 64 title. A heavy emphasis is placed on track memorization and reflexes, which aids in completing the title. GX introduces a "story mode" element, where the player walks in the footsteps of Captain Falcon through nine chapters while completing various missions. Story After the F-zero X Grand Prix where Captain Falcon won and took the prize, the F-zero community group developed another F-zero Grand Prix called, F-zero GX.﻿ The contestents that were in the previous Grand Prix would be the racers in this one. After completing most of the tracks, each racer prepared for the Grand Prix finale race. Story Mode Black Shadows scene Black Shadow was being tracked by an unkown assaliant in a racer machine. Black Shadow knew who he was though, and knowing whatt this man does, tried to escape him in his Black Bull F-zero Machine. Black Shadow was driving as fast as he could over the roads at Lightning to escape his tracker. The tracker however, was able to knock the Black Bull into a wreck. An injured Black Shadow got out, only to be grabbed at the neck by a robotic hand. Black Shadow pleaded to the cyborg creature to give him another chance. The cyborg told him it will be his only chance to win this F-zero Grand prix, and warned him of the price of failure. The cyborg than drove off leaving Black Shadow on the road. Captain Falcon's story Captain Falcon was strolling around the streets of Port Town. On his way, he noticed a group of racers watching on a news screen Black Shadow wrecking havoc. Falcon ignored it, and went around an alley. He opened a secret doorway which led to his hideout. There, Falcon's racer the Blue Falcon was sitting on a pedestal. Captain Falcon got in, turned on the training mode, which opened a small circiut in front of him. Falcon trained his driving skills in this track. After completing his training, Falcon got out, and noticed his screen portraying Black Shadow growling that he will win this time. On his way on the Red Canyon searching for a bounty to collect in the Blue Falcon, when out of nowhere Samurai Goroh appeared with his gang. Goroh told Falcon that he will pay for taking the prize of the last grand prix, and challenged him to a race, knowing Falcon won't back down. They raced around the canyon, until Goroh and his Fire Stingray wiped out, allowing Falcon to pass the track. Goroh yelled to Falcon that he's going to beat him in the grand prix, before being blown back by his racer exploding. After collecting the bounty on the Red Canyon, Falcon decided to head to a bar in Mute City. It was a pub where F-Zero racers would generally come and go. Their were at least twelve of Falcon's competitors. One of them, Silver Neelson, recognized Falcon immediately. He convinced Falcon to participate in the bet race against the other eleven racers, while being disguised as Famicom, so know one knows he's there. Falcon eventually won the bet race, and recieved half of the winnings Neelson won. But a news screen just reported that Black Shadow was attacking the Lightning area. Falcon leapt into action, and got into his racer and sped to Lightning. On his way though, Falcon was waylaid by the Bloody Chain. It's leader, Michael Chain, challenged Falcon to a race. Falcon raced his way to the intersection, and wiped out most of the gang. Michael Chain ordered the remaining members to go after him, but they fled, much to Michael's dismay. Falcon finally made it to the Lightning area. The city was a burning wreck. There he found John Tanaka, who told Falcon that Jody Summer was inside the energy building. Falcon drove in their, and found Jody. He brought her in the Blue Falcon, right when the core reactor was set to overload. Falcon drove as fast as he could out of the building just before it blew up. After bringing Jody to John, Falcon saw Black Shadow. Captain Falcon approached Black Shadow, who taunted Falcon that he came to die. Falcon told him that they will settle this at the Grand Prix, not here, calling it "the cowards way". However, Black Shadow used one of his magic powers to bind Falcon. Blood Falcon came and put Falcon in the Blue Falcon and placed a speed sensitive bomb on it, and set it to drive. Falcon got out of his binds however, and was able to drive his way across the road, before going off an unfinished road where the bomb was knocked off a crane. Falcon drove home to prepare for the Grand Prix. Finally at the Grand Prix finale, each racer had his/her Machine ready. Captain Falcon vowed to Black Shadow that he will never defeat him. Finally after three laps, Captain Falcon won again. For an outstanding record, Falcon won the Champion Belt along with the prize money. Just then, out of a portal, the Cyborg that attacked Black Shadow came, and zapped Black Shadow, making him disappear into the cosmos for his failure. He then revealed himself to Falcon as Deathborn, champion of the Underground F-zero Grand Prix. He told Falcon to come meet him the next day at an underground race track with the Champion belt. Falcon came to the Underground F-Zero track, which resembled a volcano. Deathborn took the belt and morphed it with another belt he won for the Underground races. Deathborn told Falcon that each belt could form one powerful belt that allowed the user to do anything with it. Deathborn revealed his plan to take control of the galaxy. He then chose to race Falcon for possesion of the belt. Falcon was ready, not willing to let Deathborn have the belt. After a long race, Falcon won. This was the first in a long time Deathborn lost, and he couldn't believe it, and couldn't pay attention as his Dark Schneider crashed into a rock, and fell into the lava, killing Deathborn. Falcon took the belt, and vowed to keep winning to protect the galaxy. As Falcon was preparing for another bounty at his hideout, three voices called out from the belt. Falcon demanded to know who they were, and they revealed themselves as "The Creator". They told Falcon that Deathborn was their best creation, and that they planned everything out, though they do not control the motives. When asked why, they revealed there were no universal forces, and that they wanted control. They told Falcon that they would race him and beat him so they will rip out his soul, and make him into their creation so they can carry out their plan. The formed a cosmolic track and their transparent racer, and raced Falcon. Falcon however, proved more powerful then them, and beat them. They cried out and eventually died, letting Falcon go. Falcon then took off his helmet and set it down to take a rest before his next bounty. Circuits 1Called "Vegas Palace" in the Japanese version. 2Not available in the Grand Prix mode. Characters Unlockable AX Pilots Phoenix -Beat Story Mode Mission #1 on Very Hard Princia Ramode (Spark Moon)- Beat Story Mode Mission #2 on Very Hard QQQ (Rolling Turtle)- Beat Story Mode Mission #3 on Very Hard Don Genie (Fat Shark)- Beat Story Mode Mission #4 on Very Hard Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter (Cosmic Dolphin)- Beat Story Mode Mission #5 on Very Hard Dai Goroh (Silver Rat)- Beat Story Mode Mission #6 on Very Hard Dai Sen Gen (Pink Spider)- Beat Story Mode Mission #7 on Very Hard Lily Flyer (Bunny Flash)- Beat Story Mode Mission #8 on Very Hard PJ (Groovy Taxi)- Beat Story Mode Mission #9 on Very Hard Spade (Magic Seagull)- Beat all Story Mode Missions on Hard Unlockable GX pilots Deathborn (Dark Schneider)- Beat all Story Mode Missions on Normal (He is the only new racer to appear in F-Zero GX) Trivia - First F-Zero game developed by a third party (Sega) - First F-Zero game to include 'Story' and 'Garage' modes - First F-Zero game outside of Japan that features custom-built ships References Category:Games